The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Thuja, botanically known as Thuja occidentalis and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Lesdasma’. ‘Lesdasma’ originated from a whole plant mutation discovered in an outdoor nursery located in Bokholt-Hanredder, Schleswig-Holstein, Germany in an open field of the commercial Thuja variety ‘Smaragd’ (patent status unknown).
In approximately May of 1998, a whole plant mutation of Thuja variety ‘Smaragd’ was discovered in Bokholt-Hanredder, Germany. The whole plant mutation was selected in approximately September of 2002 in Bokholt-Hanredder, Germany and grown for evaluation. The mutation was subsequently named ‘Lesdasma’. In September, 2004, ‘Lesdasma’ was first vegetatively propagated by branch cuttings in Bokholt-Hanredder, Germany from one to two year old branches. ‘Lesdasma’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via branch cuttings.